A new found love
by Zhane
Summary: Zhane comes back a little early to find his true love.


A new found love By Rob Hanson. 

Disclamer: I don't own power rangers or power rangers in space... Thats about the it. 

"Theres nothing to talk about.... I never want to see you again" Then she vanished for what Zhane thought would be forever from him... The whole image replayed in his head, He had tried to forget for the past week that Astronema, the love of his life had left him because someone sent down a monster that his friends could not defeat. On KO-35 children where tought to use their mental powers, this also tought them to know the one they would be with forever as soon as they saw them and the moment Zhane laid his eyes on Astronema he knew that he was in love.... 

"Docking sequence compleat, welcome home Zhane..." Andros said as he stood in the docking bay where the Mega Winger would stay for now. "Hey Andros its good to be back!" Zhane said as he demorphed and walked out of the room with his best friend Andros. "Zhane theres something I need to tell you, I found my sister the other day... Its Astronema" Andros said bluntly not wanting to give Zhane a chance to object or say anything. "It is? Karone is... Oh wow!" Zhane broke out into a run as he dashed for the bridge then he walked on and saw the young 17 year old Karone standing there smileing as she talked with Ashley and Cassie. "Oh god he is so sweet" Ashley giggled as she went on about her date the night before with Andros, Karone stood there and sighed as she thought about Zhane. _I wish you where here Zhane, I would tell you how I feel and then we could be together forever_ She thought to herself then suddenly she noticed someone standing in the room that hadn't been there before. 

"Hi Karone" Zhane smiled at the former evil princesse "ZHANE!" Karone cried as she rushed into his arms "Oh I'm so sorry I blasted you with the mud and water and everything Zhane" tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at Zhane. By now the other rangers had left the bridge to give the two some time alone. "Shh... Its ok Karone" Zhane whispered as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Zhane theres something I need to tell you, I love you" Karone whispered afraid that he'd leave her. "I love you too Karone, I have since the moment I met you and I want to be with you forever" they stood there and slowly met in a long passionate kiss. 

Andros and Ashley stood just outside of the bridge watching the two "I knew they'd like each other" Andros smirked "Wait you knew they liked each other?" Ashley whispered. "Come on lets go for a walk and I'll explain it all" Andros said as they teleported to earth. Andros spent the next half hour explaining to Ashley about Karone and Zhane's date and when it was all over she was needless to say a little shocked but understood. 

Zhane and Karone sat at the surf spot as Adell walked up "Well hello Zhane whos your little friend, new date for the night?" the large wattress asked "No this is Karone, Andros' little sister" He smiled as he held Karone's hand tightly. "And we'll have a chocolate milkshake" He smirked as Adell walked away "What did she mean a new date for the night?" Karone asked rasing a eye. "Oh... For some reason she thinks I have a new date every night, if you ask me I think shes a little nuts" Zhane snickered as he leaned over and kissed Karone. 

Adell came back with the milkshake which had two straws in it and sat it down then walked away, Zhane leaned in and took a sip of it and smiled "Go ahead, its good" He whispered to Karone in a soft sweet voice. Karone took a small sip of it and grinned "Wow thats good" She giggled "Really good" Zhane grinned and kissed Karone "What was that for?" She asked still not used to being loved or even liked yet. "You had some whipcream on your bottom lip and it just looked so good" Zhane grinned. The two finished their milkshake then teleported back to the ship, Karone was sort of tired and they both needed their rest. 

Zhane walked her up to the door of her quarters and smiled "I had fun Karone" He smiled at he still holding her hand "I did too Zhane, I love you" She grinned and kissed him. "I love you too" he kissed he back slowly putting more and more passion. They finally parted due to needing to catch their breath but just as Karone tried to go into her room Zhane turned Karone around and kissed her again, Karone grabbed Zhane by his jacket and pulled him inside of her room then just as the door shut they took their jackets off and kissed each other. "Oh god Zhane this is so incredible" Karone giggled as she kept kissing him. Soon the two had their cloths all over the room and where on Karones bed making love to each other for the first time. 

A hour or so later the two where laying in her bed half asleep half awake "Oh man that waqs incredible.." Zhane grinned proud that he had made Karone orgasam five times. _Wonder what it'll be like once I've actually gotten good at this_ he snickered to himself. Karone rolled herself ontop of Zhanes chest and giggled "Promise your never gonna leave" She whispered before kissing him. "I swear I'll never leave you Karone, not for anything" He kissed her back... Karone and Zhane laid there kissing each other barly covered by anything then suddenly without knocking Andros and Ashley walked into her room "Hey Ka.... Zhane?" Andros' eyes got huge as he turned around "Oh my god you two we're so sorry!" Ashley said.. By now Zhane had gotten his pants on and Karone had gotten her shirt on "Its ok guys" the two pulled the covers up over them. Andros and Ashley turned around and looked at the two. Andros gave Zhane a "We need to have a little talk" look which made Zhane gulp. "We came to ask if you wanted to goto the surf spot, its a great place to get" Ashley was cut off by Karone "Milkshakes.... I know Zhane took me earlier when we went to earth" She smiled. "Oh... Well then, guess you two want to be alone" Ashley giggled. "Well actually I have to goto the bridge, I'll be back in a little bit Karone" Zhane smiled and kissed her then grabed his shirt and walked out of the room. 

"Andros could you excuse me and Ashley for a moment I want to talk to her..." Karone smiled as she sliped her pants on under the blankets "Yeah sure" Andros walked up to the bridge as Ashley walked in. "I want details, how did it happen? What was it like? " Ashley giggled as she sat down. "It was incredible, I've never felt anything so good and he was so gental and sweet it was amazing!" Karone grinned.. 

"We need to talk" Andros walked up behind Zhane. He took a deep bhreath "What about man?" He asked knowing what was coming. "My sister?! My 17 year old sister who I just found jeez Zhane!!!" Andros yelled which made Carlos and TJ who where about to walk onto the bridge turn around and go the other way. "Andros don't yell at me, I love her man, I love Karone more than anything I did long before you knew she was Karone" Zhane stated in defence of himself. "Do you know what my parents... what your parents.... What anyone would do if they found out about this?" Andros asked trying to hold on to his anger but he thought it was kind of sweet. "What that I'm in love with your little sister who just happened to be the former princess of evil? I don't really care and its none of their buisness anyways and if you don't like it" Zhane was cut off by someone who was walking onto the bridge "You can take it up with me" Karone stated fermly. She walked onto the bridge with Ashley and stood next to Zhane "We're in love just like you and Ashley and if you can't see that then maybe this wasn't worth it and I shouldn't have come here. Those few words made both Zhane and Andros flench "Don't say that Karone!" They both said at the same time... "I'm not upset, I think its nice that you two are together I just didn't expect this so soon. You have my best wishs" Andros smiled at the two. 

"Good cause its not like it would matter anyways" Karone giggled as she wraped her arms around Zhane's waist. "Come on Andros I think these two want to be alone and we have a date" Ashley giggled as her and Andros teleported away to Earth. "So what do you want to do now Zhane?" Karone asked as they walked back to her room "Well I can think of a few things but since I'm a little warn out after earlier how about we watch a movie, DECA has tons that are really good" Zhane smiled. Soon Zhane and Karone laid in bed watching a movie, Karone had her arms wrapped around Zhane and would hide her face in his chest whenever a scary part of the movie would come up. Soon the movie was over and Karone was sitting ontop of Zhane kissing him the two kissed as Karone pulled her shirt off and Zhane got out of his pants. Moments later the two once again made love screaming each time they would hit their peeks. 

The next afternoon the rangers and Karone all went to the surf spot. "What should we do today?" Ashley asked before taking a bite out of her cheese burger. "Hmmm... I know! Lets goto the beach, we can swim and stuff" Cassie cherped up and grinned. The others all agreed it would be fun and went to the ship to change into their swim suits. 

A hour later the six rangers and Karone where all in the water swimming or fighting with each other, TJ Cassie and Carlos all fought each other in a dunk war while Andros and Ashley talked and laughed but Zhane and Karone stood a little ways from the others making out. "Marry me Karone" Zhane whispered as he kissed his girlfriend softly on her ear. "What?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. "Karone will you marry me? I know this probley seems soon but I know we're ment to be together and I don't want to waist a minute of our lives wondering what if I had asked you to marry me a little sooner..." Zhane said softly as he held Karone "Oh Zhane... Yes I'll marry you!" The two kissed and smiled "I love you" Zhane smiled "I love you too." 

The end! 


End file.
